Reincarnation of Events
by D. Apathy
Summary: 2243. When the strange dreams Alexa Munin has had all her life start to connect to her insane great-grandfather, she seeks the answers to all her countless questions. Is he really crazy? And what happened to him to make him this way?


**Reincarnation Of Events **

**Chapter 1**

**A/N + Disclaimer**: Doom is a property of iD, not of me (although that would be great). Most of these characters are made by me and not in any way supported by iD. And sorry, probably not gonna continue this one.

* * *

She ran through the empty hallways, splattered with crimson red blood that once ran through a human's veins. The walls were rusty, as if they were 100 years old. The villainous feeling was with her again and as strong as ever. The hallways had many turns until she finally came to a broken metal bridge which looked as if it was destroyed by an enormous explosion. There was a panel nearby. She pressed on it blindly; any button she could find was fine as long as it did something. The panel was unresponsive. Figures, it was always like that. She wiped sweat from her forehead and leaned against a cold metal wall near the bridge. 

She began to get exceptionally tired and started to loose her breath as if she just finished running a marathon. She slid down the wall sat on the cold floor. Her vision began to get foggy and blurred until it turned a blood red. She could see very sharply now, just...in red.

"Hey..over here!" she heard a faint whisper come from a hallway nearby. It sounded like a child's voice. She got up and followed the voice. She took small footsteps and carefully approached. There was a red door splattered with blood in a dark hallway.

"Come on, follow me!" the voice whispered and giggled as if they were playing hide-and-seek. She touched the door, as if in a hypnotic state. Blaring, urgent voices surrounded her mind and drowned out everything else. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her but it was real. Probably as real as it could get for now.

She hardly felt her knees go weak as she fell to the cold floor. Her mind clouded and darkened._  
_

Alexa Munin sat up instantly. Her heart was pounding and she was having trouble breathing. Her shoulder-length black hair stuck together to her forehead from the sweat. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was a piercing pain in her neck but it soon subsided. She took three deep, long breaths and put her head in her hands. Alexa looked at the alarm clock next to her. 3:19AM, it read in large green pixel numbers. _"Three more hours till I get to go back to Seattle...fucking great.."_ Alexa threw off the warm cover and put on the silk robe that was on the chair next to her bed.

Alexa reached the kitchen and poured herself some water into a plastic but flexible clear cup from an automated sink. As she stared out the window into the dark night she thought about going back to Seattle University in Washington. She was on Spring Break at her parents', John and Christina Munin, in New Long Branch, New Jersey. This would probably be the last day she saw the sun for a while or a beach. Seattle was possibly the worst place to be for her, never mind studying and listening to naive professors talk about how great their government and the world was.

The world had changed. It was the year 2243 and the whole human was ruled with a firm hand. Everyone was virtually the same. The UEG and UAC demanded perfection of everyone and there were government conspiracies around every corner but no one dared to say anything negative. Everyone was forced to go to at least 4 years of college and complete schooling. There was no religion; everything was based off of science now. Also, all houses in cities and towns were connected to each other electronically for more protection, security and unity.

She never wanted to go to college, she didn't want a job as doctor, or teacher, or any low-paying job that meant she had to sit around and do nothing. The job she wanted to be a high-paying job and it at least promised action. Something she was at least built for.

She was fit and agile, standing at about 5'9 and 19. But she was never stunningly intelligent. She had jet-black hair down to her shoulders and had tanned skin with brown-hazel eyes. Her parents were normal people. Her mother, Christina Giovanni, married John Omar Munin, the dentist from Norway. Christina was a stay-at-home-mother and never did much. Alexa did not want that. To be like everyone else. That's how the government was trying to make the world - a perfect utopia - for whatever reason. She'd always be a rebel and clash with her parents on Politics.

The lights above her started flickering as if the power was going out. _"Maybe it's routine work or something..."_ Alexa put the cup down on the counter and waited for it to stop, becoming slightly nervous but not showing it. When it did finally stop, about 5 seconds later, there was no ceiling, just another floor and a giant glass window on the wall.

* * *

"..the UAC, United Aerospace Corporation, has had great strides in space colonization and space technology for the last 237 years. Since it's birth in..." _"Who the fuck cares anymore? Bastards..."_ 21 year old Sandra Wyman groaned and smashed the alarm clock's "disable" button, trying to wake up. She didn't want to leave her warm covers for the cold and distant world outside, mentally, not temperature wise, of course. It was Los Angeles for god's sake, and springtime. 

Sandra Wyman was a student in the CSU (California State University) in Los Angeles. She never knew her mother or father or family; she was just another orphan, lost in the world. She got her

"I hope I'm not gonna be doing this when I'm 50." Sandra hastily pulled on a pair of black jeans and a plain white long-sleeved shirt. "Just gotta be presentable for the world, don't I?" Sandra primped herself in the wall-mirror, straitening her sandy-blonde hair with her fingers and admiring her tan and built body. She sprayed on more hair-spray and Tommy Girl perfume and headed out to her kitchen in her cramped apartment. Sandra swiftly swallowed 2 pasty-white caffeine pills and ran out the door, into the virtual government utopia.


End file.
